THE LIVE IS A CRAZY THING
by clhoe-black-potter
Summary: Los merodeadores vuelven a la carga. Risas, histerias, lios amorosos, prligros, crisis nerviosas, peleas, amores y mas peleas! Prometo actualizar pronto! Dejen ReViEwS!¡!¡! CHAPTER 5 UP!¡! Ahora Amigos?¿?¿ (estoy reformando el fic, modificando un poco los
1. The Beginning

Nota Importante: Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling menos los que me he inventado yo, por favor que no hayas denuncias que no tengo ni un céntimo partido por la mitad

POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS PARA SABER SI ESTE FIC VALE LA PENA! MUCHOS BESOS

THE LIVE IS A CRAZY THING

Capitulo.1 The Beginning

Era una mañana fría, al sur de la ciudad, donde en una gran mansión ocupaba la mayor parte de la calle. Dentro de una de sus habitaciones, dormía placidamente una muchacha de unos 16 años, tenía la habitación completamente repleta de posters de los cantantes que le gustaban, y de fotos de sus mejores amigos.

Al lado de la cama estaba el despertador, que marcaba que eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

Ese día era muy especial para ella ya que faltaba menos para llegar a Hogwarts.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de unos 28 años, que se acerco a la cama donde dormía la muchacha.

**Hey! Hora de despertante enana que ya va siendo hora no crees?**

La joven que dormía no hizo ningún movimiento demostrando así que pasaba olímpicamente de lo que le decía su "próxima" madre.

**Bien, como quiera la princesita, ojala y cuando despiertes se te caiga el techo encima bonita que mira que das por culo… **

Dicho esto salió por la puerta. La joven se despertó del portazo y la maldijo con todas las maneras que le entraban en la cabeza.

**Las cinco y media… joder…mira que la tía esta tiene guasa…** /bostezo/ **si es que lo que hay que planear aquí es una "pequeña" venganza sin que papa se entere, wua ja ja** /risa malévola/.

**Pero que haces niña!- **Dijo su madrastra- **Cada día estas peor, y pensar que tengo que convivir contigo… pero no! Enseguida que tu padre y yo nos casemos te sacaremos de Hogwarts y te llevaremos a un internado muggle de donde no vendrás ni de vacaciones, y no te vuelvas a reír como la niña del exorcista que sino no te quedara cara con la que hacerlo por que te la parto!-** y salió dando otro portazo.

**Y esta que acabara rompiendo las puertas de toda la casa… y quien es la hija del tal exorcista ese…-**Dijo de manera pensativa

**QUE TE CALLES!**

**Bien, bien como mande la señora Pulcritad-soy-una-perra-wallas**- dijo en un susurro.

Esta chica tenia, como comente atrás, unos 16 años, tenia el pelo negro como la noche y muy lacio, y unos ojos color azul eléctrico, que hipnotizaba con tan solo mirarlos, era Elisabeth Darkly, ella vivía en aquella mansión desde que tenía memoria, con su padre y sus hermanos.

Siempre había sido feliz en aquella casa hasta que su madre murió cuando ella tenía 6 años, lo paso fatal, pero sobretodo su padre, que entró en depresión y tuvo que estar a base de psicólogos muggles. Estuvo varios años así, pero Elisabeth se acostumbro a ello, al igual que sus hermanos, que eran 3.

John, era el mayor de los cuatro hermanos ahora tenía 23 años, el tenia el mismo pelo que Elisabeth pero los ojos los tenia azul océano (mucho mas oscuros que los de ella), él, junto a otro de sus hermanos, Brian, que era el segundo mas mayor, tenía 21 y tenia el pelo rubio (no platino tipo Malfoy… que asco…) y los ojos marrones (herencia de la abuela de estos). Ambos se fueron de casa cuando Eli tenía 13 años, al conocer a Pulcritad, la cual era su nueva psicóloga, por lo tanto era muggle. Eli tenía otro hermano, Andrew (Andy) este tenia ahora 18 y tampoco tardó mucho en largarse, por lo tanto dejaron a Eli sola.

Recién vestida, la joven bajo a desayunar a la salita principal, al lado de la cocina, de donde venia un olor riquísimo a tortitas calientes, las que solo sabía cocinar su padre.

**Buenos días princesa, ¿que tal la mañana?**- Le pregunto Richard Darkly, su padre.

**Bien papa, si "alguien" no me hubiera levantado de una manera un tanto "Brusca" ¿no crees Pulcritad?** – comento Eli

**Hay que ver que humor tienen los adolescentes ¿eh Dicky?**- le dijo su madrastra a su padre.

**¿Dicky?-** pregunto Eli

**Claro, Dicky, Richard, ¿se parecen no?-** Le pregunto a su marido

**Claro que si Pulcry, como no se van a parecer?-** Dijo su padre

**Bueno si pues eso que yo me voy a desayunar fuera vale?- **Comento al ver a sus "padres" besándose a lo "bruto", es decir, con Pulcry encima de su padre y desabrochándole la camiseta, y al ver que pasaban de ella no le quedó mas remedio que coger polvos flú y irse a el callejón Diagon.

Estuvo mirando calles y calles, entró en Zonko donde compro un montón de cosas con mucho cariño para ponérselo en la cama a su "querida madre", llegó hasta la heladería de Granwithes (salta a la vista que es inventado ¿no? xD) y allí encontró a sus mejores amigas peleándose con sus "queridísimas" Némesis.

Allí estaban una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y destellos más claros, tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda muy brillantes, y la piel mas o menos en un punto medio, ni muy blanca ni muy oscura, esa chica era Lillianne Evans "Lily" como la llamaban los amigos.

También había otra chica, con el pelo de un color rubio precioso, y con unos ojos marrones claros, la piel la tenia mas o menos como Lily, se llamaba Anne-Märee Clever "Anne" como la llamaban a ella.

Ambas eran las mejores amigas de Eli desde el primer día en Hogwarts.

Estas estaban peleando con unos cuatro o cinco chicos y chicas.

Eran dos chicas, la primera, Narcisa Black era una rubia de ojos azules, y que era bastante guapa, si no contáramos que traía una pose de asco en la cara. La segunda, su hermana, Bellatrix Black, tenía el pelo negro, lacio y largo y con los ojos azules, pero no eran para nada bonitos, sino que cuando la miraban se veía crueldad y maldad, como en Narcisa.

Estaban acompañadas por otros chicos, Lucius Malfoy, que tenía el pelo rubio platino y los ojos también azules, y una cara horrible, luego estaban Crabbe y Goile (padres de los dos orangutanes, ¿Quién se pudo casar con ellos por dios??? Y encima tener hijos! Eggsssssss…!) Y otros dos más, Rodolphus Lestrage ya ni lo describo que me da asco þ y por último estaba Severus Snape, que tenía el pelo negro y muy grasoso y los ojos oscuros y que miraba a la gente de forma repugnante.

Las siete serpientes contra las dos leonas, Eli al ver eso se fue corriendo a ayudarlas, ya que parecía que iban a llegar a las manos.

Justo cuando a Anne le iban a pegar un puñetazo en la nariz, Eli consiguió pararlo, con lo que consiguió que empezaran las peleas de nuevo.

**Con que la señorita se cree muy mayor por que a defendido a un ser inferior y patético no?** – Escupió Narcisa

**Mira cállate perra si no quieres que te lance un hechizo que te deje la cara peor de lo que ya la tienes eh mona?**- Le soltó Lily

**Temblad! Temblad! Que hablo la Sangre Sucia, Uy! Que miedo, que vas a hacer tocarnos y infectarnos con tus gérmenes?-** Le dijo Malfoy

**Como te atrevas a decirle otra vez eso –** Le dijo Eli cabreada **– Te mato con mis propias manos asqueroso hijo de perra!**

**Mira niñata ahora si que…-** Malfoy le fue a pegar un puñetazo a Eli pero alguien se interpuso tirandolo al suelo.

**Como vuelvas a intentar tocarlas te mato asquerosa serpiente de mierda-** Le soltó un chico**- te quedo lo suficientemente clarito pedazo de jilipoyas?**

En ese momento en el que Malfoy le iba a pegar un puñetazo al chico, otro conjuro un hechizo e hizo que volara tres metros hasta caer al suelo, y consiguió hacer que salieran todos corriendo menos las chicas claro.

**Estas bien?-** Le pregunto Sirius Black a Eli con una sonrisa encantadora, este era alto, guapo, cachas, con unos ojos preciosos de color azul profundo, y un pelo precioso de color negro-azulado, que le caía por los ojos de una forma elegante que le hacia que todas las tías se le quedaran mirando embobadas (no me extraña con lo buenísimo que esta!!! Si yo lo tuviera cerca!!!), todo esto hacía que fuera el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts.

**Claro que si Black, y no te necesitaba para nada, lo tenía todo bajo control que lo sepas.**

**Ya, ya lo que tu digas Eli**

**Perdón? Como que Eli? Yo para ti soy Darkly comprendes?**- le dijo Eli hablándole como a un niño de 2 años que intenta decir su primera palabra.

**Ok. Ok. DARKLY! Mejor así Darkly, me oíste Darkly?**

**Bueno, bueno nos dejamos de peleas?-** les pregunto Lily

**Venga hacerle caso a Evans que ya va siendo horita no creéis?-** dijo un chico alto, moreno, también tan cachas como Sirius, con unos ojos color azul cielo (no se si los ojos eran de color avellana o azules así que lo dejare así xD si sabéis de que color son decídmelo anda…) tapados por unas gafas que le hacían ver mas atractivo y el pelo de color azabache y muy alborotado, también era guapísimo!, este se llamaba James Potter.

**Potter, bonito no utilices tanto tus neuronas que pa dos que te quedan las vas a cansar y no podrás decir mas jilipoyeces.- **le soltó Eli

**Bueno, bueno, bueno que simpática que estamos hoy no? Creo que tanta simpatía es raro en ti no?**- Le dijo Sirius

**Iros a la mierda si?- **dijo Eli y sin mas cogió la mochila y se fue.

**Hoy estaba simpática no?- **les pregunto Peter Pettegreew el más feo, jilipoyas, subnormal, cobarde, chivato de mierda, traicionero y rata de lo merodeadores (se nota que lo quiero a que si? xD)

**Peter…-** Le dijo un chico de ojos color miel, y con el pelo de un color dorado precioso, era también alto y corría mucho, era el más responsable de los merodeadores pero no era mansito, que bien que hacia bromas, no estaba tan cachas como los otros dos pero también lo estaba. Este era Remus Lupin

**Que pasa por que me miráis así? Oo** – Pregunto el subnormal de Peter.

**Por nada peter por nada no vaya a ser que te escoñes-** Le dijo Anne

**Mirad es que Eli no se lleva muy bien con su "madre" sabéis? –** les explico Lily- **Y se ve que hoy se han vuelto a pelear…**

**Pero que lista es mi pelirroja! –** Dijo James abrazándola por la espalda

**Suéltame Potter y no vuelvas a incluirme en una frase donde este el "MI" y "PELIRROJA" juntos ok?**

**Ya, ya tranquila tigresa, no me muerdas…**

**Dejamos las peleas?, no me gusta eso de que Eli este sola en el callejón con esos imbeciles buscando venganza vale?-** Dijo Anne mirando de reojo a Remus**- Iremos a buscarla por parejas vale?**

**Vale yo con lily – **Dijo rápidamente James

**Tu con tu abuela potter entendido?-** le contesto Lillianne

**Y yo con Anne**- Dijo Remus haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada

**Claro, Claro y YO que????????-** Dijo Sirius

**Pues tu… solito y vete por donde se ha ido ella ok?**

**Ok…**

Y así salieron a buscar a Elisabeth.

**En el camino de James y Lily**

**Oye pelirroja como es que tu amiga es tan simpática?-** comento James poniéndole un brazo en el hombro

**Mira Potter deja de llamarme pelirroja**- dijo lily tranquilamente**- y QUITATE DE MI HOMBRO PEDAZO DE AUSTRALOPHITECUS PROFUNDO!**

**Australopique? Oo**

**Eres un cerdo subnormal ¬¬**

**Nop soy un ángel con personalidad de cerdo**

**Ya… si tu fueras un ángel yo seria la dama del infierno y estaría casada con Malfoy ¬¬**

**Eso ni en broma! -´Eres solo miaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajjaajajjaajajajajaj (risa maniaca)**

**Tu estas peor que Eli…**

**Imposible…**

**Deja de meterte con Eli estupido**

**Y dale…**

**Dejemos esta conversación si? Que me aburres guapo**

**Ya te diste cuenta de que soy guapo? Solo te falta admitir que estas loquita por mi… -** Dijo con aires de superioridad

**Te ignoro**

Lily siguió ignorando a James hasta que encontraron a unas personas a las que "querían" mucho.

**Vaya, vaya mira quien está aquí, pipi-pote y sangre-sucia!**

**Malfoy vete a la mierda**

**Como vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera yo te-** dijo James y se dirigía a pegarle un puñetazo al oxigenado ese cuando Lily se interpuso.

**James… potter… déjalo no vale la pena… de verdad…-** Dijo ella haciendo que James se detuviera y le hiciera caso.

**Vaya potter ahora obedeces a las nenas?** – Dijo Nott

**Vete a la mierda chulo playa**- dijo lily y cogió a James, haciéndolo salir para otro lado.

**Tenias que haberme dejado pegarle**- se quejaba James

**Como querías que te dejara con esos tres. Te hubieran matado…-** le contesto Lily

**Te preocupaste por mí? Oo**

**No! no…-** dijo confusa

**Mírame a la cara y dime que no te importaría que esos me pegaran una paliza- **le dijo desafiante

Pero lily no sabía por que pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos…

/_Que bonitos los tiene… no le mires! Dile eso y olvídate de eso! Por dios es potter!!! Potter… Lily potter… PERO QUE COÑO PIENSAS! LILY EVANS, EVANS, EVANS NO POTTER! Piensa lily, es potter, el cerdo de potter!/_

Cuando lily se dio cuenta James se había acercado mucho, muchísimo

**Que-que hacer po-po-potter?-** tartamudeo Lily al notar la cercanía.

**Me gustas mucho lily…-** Dijo James mientras la llevaba a un callejón

**Que dices?**

**Que me gustas mucho…-** dijo terminando de acercarse, ya le quedaba poco para poder besar los tiernos labios de lily, tan poco, Lily cerro los ojos haciendo que James se acercara todavía mas rápido y por fin… se besaron.  
Fue un beso lleno de sentimiento y cálido, pero a la vez pasional, con mucho amor…

**En el camino de Remus y Anne**

Remus y Anne caminaban por el lugar buscando a Eli mientras hablaban de las criaturas mágicas que saldrían en los próximos meses en clase.

**Si y los hinkipunks!** (no se como se escribe xD) **son geniales me encantan!- **Dijo Remus.

**Si tienes razón…pero lo que realmente me gustaría ver es un hombre lobo…-** Dijo Anne haciendo que Remus se pusiera blanco- **Cada una llena se comportan en lobos sedientos de sangre dispuestos a matar…**

**Anne, dejamos esta conversación si?**

**Por que? Los Hombres Lobo… sedientos de sangre y matan cada luna llena…**

**No lo hacen por que quieren, ellos no pueden controlarse, no son ellos mismos, no lo son – **dijo molesto.

**No te lo tomes tan a pecho, ni que los defendieras…**

**Y que si los defiendo? Me molesta la gente que habla de lo que no conoce**

**Pero remus, tu tampoco lo conoces…**

**Tu a mi no me conoces…**

**Remus no te enfades, vale? Eres la última persona con la que querría enfadarme…**

**Seguro? –** Dijo a la vez que se le quitaba el enfado

**Claro, eres uno de mis mejores amigos!**

**Si claro-** /amigo, uno de sus mejores amigos, pero nada mas…/- **claro tu también lo eres**

**Si bueno vamos a hablar de algo si?, por ejemplo pregunta lo que quieras anda**

**Eres virgen? **

**Oo**

**Jajjajjajaajajaja**

**Que soy que?**

**Era broma!**

**Ya…**

**En serio!**

**Si…**

**Me das un abrazo de amigo a amigo?**

**Claro-** dijo Anne abrazándole, y a la vez poniéndose colorada.

**En el camino de Sirius**

**Me cago en…, pero que?-** Dijo Sirius al ver a Eli, que chillaba como una loca.

**ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!-** chillaba Eli toda colorada de ira.

**Eli?-** pregunto Sirius

**Sirius?-** pregunto ella

**Que haces?? Por que chillas?**

**Por que ese jilipoyas me toco el culo con toda su cara-** Dijo cabreada

**Ya, ya además si te toco es por que estas buena no?**

**Oo**

**perdón?-** dijo roja, muy roja- **me has dicho que estoy buena? Tu?**

**No tu abuela!**

**Serás!**-colleja de Eli-**por jilipoyas**- y se fu corriendo

**Eli espera, ESPERA!**- dijo Sirius corriendo tras ella y cogiéndola del brazo-espera…

**Que haces jilipoyas!!!! Suéltame!!!**

**Eli ya! Que no quiero que vayas sola por aquí…**

**Perdona guapo pero yo puedo ir por donde yo quiera sin tener que darte explicaciones**

**Eli!**

**Que no soy Eli para ti coño! Que soy Darkly! Darkly! DARKLY!!!!!!**

**Bueno Darkly pues que por aquí están esos jilipoyas y no quiero que vayas sola vale?**

**Que quieres acompañarme?**

**Si**

**Pues hazlo en SILENCIO!**

**Ok. Ok,**

Siguieron todo el camino con Sirius en "silencio" hasta que encontraron a los demás, que venían con caras raras, pero sobretodo James y Lily.

Al día siguiente empezarían Hogwarts y Eli dejaría de ver a la odiosa de su "madre" (dentro de poco se casaran su padre y ella) y Lily a su odiosa hermana mayor Petunia…

Bueno que les pareció? Este es mi primer fic en serio ya que el otro no me gustaba demasiado, espero que me dejen Reviews, aunque sea con criticas sobre lo mal que escribo, o por faltas de ortografía lo que sea! Si no tendré que dejar otro fic  y me da penita 

Espero que les guste de verdad, y que me digan si les gusta aunque sea como describí a los personajes xD

Sobretodo mi sirius (aunque lo sabría compartir xD, ni de coña… ¬) un besote y dejen Reviews, prometo actualizar muy pronto! Yº yª tengo el segundo capitulo XP jejejjeje un beso de nuevo!

¡¡Clhoe!!


	2. Un dia especial

Wolas! Bueno aquí va mi segundo chap jejeeje espero q les haya gustado el primero y q me dejen muchos Reviews!

Le quiero dedicar este chap a la única persona q me dejo un Review! Muchas gracias guapísima! eres lo mejor! Haber si llegan más! Aunque sean criticas!

Bueno pues lo de siempre que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que no quiero denuncias por favor!

Un beso!

Bueno pues contesto a los pokillos Reviews jeje

**Fer-black:** _muchas gracias guapísima! Fuiste la primera en dejarme un review! Para ti este chap espero que te guste guapa ¡Muchas gracias¡._

_Un beso! _

THE LIVE IS A CRAZY THING

Capitulo.2 The special day

Hoy era 31 de agosto, por lo tanto faltaba un día para que muchos chicos y chicas empezaran las clases en Hogwarts. En casa de los black estaba la misma pelea matutina de todos los días.

**Te dije, engendro que quería que dejaras de juntarte con el estupido de potter y esos traidores a la sangre! Y encima te juntas con la sangre-sucia esa! Y con sus "amiguitas" que una de ellas tiene un padre muggle! Que sea la ultima vez que se te ocurra comunicarte con ellos, como me diga tu hermano Regulus que no te juntas con los Slytherin te veras con la ira de la familia black pedazo de criatura del vientre de Satanás que no se como soy tu madre-** dijo una mujer, de cabello oscuro y ojos azul-grisáceos, que vestía con porte elegante, de señora con bastante dinero, y con el pelo recogido en un moño que parecía que se lo habían hecho una manada de elefantes en celo (lo siento pero no pude controlarme ejejee xD).ç

**Mira ya te dije de una vez que haré lo que me de la gana y que ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir "señora Black" le quedo clarito- dijo como era de esperar el guaperas de Sirius Black, que iba solo vestido en shorts…** ( sin coment ·)

**Mira niñato yo a ti te…-**pero fue cortada por la potente voz de Orión Black, el padre de Sirius.

**SE ACABÓ! SIRIUS VETE AHORA MISMO A VESTIRTE O TE MATO DE UN ZAPATAZO! Y CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Y ENCARNACIÓN VEN AQUÍ YA! QUE HAY QUE ARREGLAR LA COMIDA Y CORTARLE LA CABEZA AL MALDITO ELFO! QUE VIENE FAMILIA!**

**Ya voy-** dijo Encarnación Black (la madre de Siriusito**)- y tu engendro del demonio que no haces mas que decepcionarme vistete de una buena vez y haz algo útil por tu madre.**

A las 12:30 PM. Llegaron los miembros de la familia Black.

Entraron Elladora, su tía, una mujer de estatura media, y de cabellos claros (léase rubios horripilantes) por la medida de los hombros, perfectamente cortados. Era una mujer tan obsesionada con la pureza de la sangre como su marido y hermanos. Seguidamente detrás de ella aparecieron sus 3 hijas.

La primera, Bellatrix Black era la mediada en cuanto a edad. Tenía 16 años, casi 17 e iba a Hogwarts, al mismo curso de Sirius, con la diferencia de que ella iba a Slytherin. Tenía el cabello negro, brillante y espeso, largo hasta la cintura y los ojos negros, con los parpados caídos. La muchacha abría sido muy guapa, de no ser que tenía en la cara una expresión de ser mejor que los demás, y de desprecio por todo aquello que le rodeaba, además de tener una mirada fría, cruel y calculadora.

Detrás de la joven apareció otra, de la misma edad que la anterior, Narcisa Black, un poco más baja que la anterior, era rubia como su madre, y de ojos azules, pero tenía en su cara una mueca de asco y de la misma manera que su hermana.

Luego, después de esta, apareció otra joven, de unos 20 años, y de cabellos castaños, y ojos azules. Esta era la más guapa de las 3. Tenía en la mirada, ternura y tranquilidad. Una mirada de enamorada (q cursi no? nn) Esta se llamaba Andrómeda.

Detrás de la joven apareció el padre. Simeón Black, hermano del padre de Sirius, tenía la mirada dura, y era muy parecido a este. La familia apareció por la puerta peleando, como siempre pasaba cuando Andrómeda estaba en casa.

**Ya ves madre, tu "hija" se enamoro de un ¡estupido muggle-** escupió Narcisa

**No vuelvas a llamarle así Narcisa o no sabes de lo que soy capaz-** le amenazó Andrómeda

**BASTA-** gritó el padre de ambas- **ya me arte de vuestras peleitas, somos una familia y hoy comeremos como una familia, ENTENDIDO, Hermano, Encarnación, Regulus hijo, y em… así tu, Sirius.**

**Bueno me parece que ya estamos todos, ya que Araminta no puede venir, esta intentando legalizar la caza de muggles, ya sabéis**- dijo Encarnación mientras Sirius mostraba una cara de asco- **bueno pues a comer. Kreatcher ya puedes traer la comida.**

La cena transcurrió tranquila, cenaron en silencio, salvo por Elladora, que hablaba de que a su elfo ya tenían que sacrificarlo, por que era demasiado débil, y se le caían las tacitas del té muy a menudo. Todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que Bellatrix tiro "accidentalmente" su taza de bebida sobre Sirius (será guarra ·´):

**Bellatrix! Serás idiota! Mira donde me fue a caer tú estúpida copa! – **Le grito Sirius**- Te vas a enterar pedazo de gilipoyas!**

**Uy que miedo!**- se burlo Bellatrix

**Si ya ves el traidor nos esta amenazando! Uhhhhhhhhhhh q dolor-** le siguió Narcisa.

**Bueno ya esta bien! Tú Bellatrix para que le echas la copa encima? Es que te entró el parkinson? O que-** le dijo Andrómeda defendiendo a su primo.

**Cállate Andrómeda-** le espetó su padre- **y tu sirius como vuelvas a amenazar a alguna de mis hijas vas a saber de lo que soy capaz, que ya has decepcionado bastante a tu familia!**

**No me callo padre! Y no eres quien para hablarle así a Sirius!**

**Que me has dicho?**

**Que no me callo y que…-** pero se callo al ver que su padre iba a levantar su mano derecha para arrearle un golpe.

**Ya basta! Tu a Andrómeda no la tocas-** concluyo Sirius.

Simeón se quedo pasmado al ver lo que había dicho su supuesto sobrino y se sentó.

**Cállate hermanita y sigue soñando en ese estupido muggle que tienes por novio, que quien sabe si no le podría pasar algo "accidentalmente" y que se te muriera…-** le dijo Bellatrix con odio.

**No te atrevas a amenazarme con Ted por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz! Te juro que por él soy capaz de todo**- le dijo Andrómeda.

**Tu noviecito no es mas que un estupido sangre-sucia, al que no se como dejaron entrar en Hogwarts!**- le espetó su madre.

**Bueno ya está bien-** grito Andrómeda**- si algo quería decir en esta cena es que me voy a casar con él! Ya que es el amor de mi vida os quedo claro?**

Con eso consiguió que toda la sala quedara en silencio, y que incluso Kreatcher se callara. Sus padres se quedaron blancos, y Sirius que ya sabia que se casaba, y alguna "cosita" mas, por lo que le había defendido, aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

**y eso no es todo madre**- siguió Andrómeda.

**Que quieres decir con que te casas-** pregunto Narcisa

**Lo mas gracioso de todo-** dijo riéndose en toda su cara- **es que no podéis impedirlo jajjajaa por que resulta , jaja algo muy importante jajajajja pues veréis resulta que estoy ESPERANDO UN HIJO SUYO- dijo riéndose con mas ganas- si un HIJO, mío y SUYO, y no vais a impedirlo!**

**Que mi hija esta embarazada de un asqueroso sangre-sucia-** dijo su padre- **no hija, tu a ese bastardo no lo vas a tener, no señor**

**De cuanto **– pregunto su madre cortante.

**Como que de cuanto- le** pregunto Andrómeda todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Que de cuanto estas**

**De 15 semanas madre, raro que no te dieras cuenta…**

**Todavía se puede abortar…**

**NO-** dijo Sirius cortante y a la vez escandalizado frente a la idea de que Andrómeda perdiera a su bebé, estaba seguro que moriría si no lo tuviera… **- Andrómeda tendrá a su hijo si quiere, y cuenta con todo mi apoyo.**

**Gracias Sirius, pero yo me voy de aquí, ya hemos comprado una casa, y allí me voy.-** dijo ella poniéndose en pie, y yéndose de la casa.

**Alguien quiere tortitas-** pregunto la madre de Sirius, recibiendo miradas de reproche por parte de las hermanas de Andrómeda.

**-Después de cenar-**

El resto de la cena trascurrió en silencio. Sirius se fue a la cama con la primera sonrisa que había tenido en ese lugar desde que Andrómeda le cono lo de su embarazo, y se durmió, pensando que al menos uno de los miembros de esa familia había conseguido su sueño, alejarse de ese infierno.

Al día siguiente se fue directo a la estación sin ni tan siquiera despedirse de su "familia", que por lo que el tenía pensado, no volvería a ver.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en otra casa pasaba algo muy distinto…

**James Harold Potter, se puede saber a que estas esperando? A que lleguen las uvas? Vamos que ya son las 10 y tienes que ducharte!**- le decía a su hijo una mujer de estatura media, con los ojos marrones y un pelo negro azabache muy alborotado (no les suena?)

**Ya voy mamá**

**Ni ya voy ni ya leches que tu padre esta por llegar del ministerio hijo, duchate y nos vamos que tu padre y yo tenemos que arreglar algunas "cosillas" sin importancia**

**Que "cosillas" mamá?**

**James, tu quieres ver a tus amigos no?**

**Sip **

**Pues cielo… COMO NO CORRAS NO LLEGARAS NI CON UNA ESCOBA CON PROPULSIÓN A CHORRO!**

James, naturalmente se ducho, se arreglo desayuno y todo eso que hacen las personas "normales" antes de irse de casa por muchos meses. Al final como por obra de magia () llegaron a la estación (hurra, no pensabais que seria tan mala de dejarlo en tierra no? jejejjee). Nada mas llegar se encontró con su mejor amigo (ya se sabe quien es jeejjeje) y lógicamente se lanzo a por el (xD)

**Sirius hermano! Cuanto tiempo!**

**Y que lo digas jejeje como te lo pasaste sin mi estos últimos días?**

**Muy bien! No te eche de menos! **

**Ya… ¬¬**

**Que si hombre! Dame un abrazo my brother! – dicho esto James se lanzo a Sirius como si no se hubieran visto en años (exagerados ¬¬)**

**Vaya hombre- dijo una voz femenina- si al final serán ciertos los rumores y serna homosexuales y todo- dicho esto las chicas que la acompañaban se partieron de risa.**

**TU! Darkly! Fuiste tu quien corrió ese rumor! Serás mala pécora! –** dijo James enfadado.

**Oye sin faltar U.U**

**Si eso **

**Cállate ¬¬**

**Bueno ya me harté chicos, nosotras nos vamos**- Dijo Anne- **adiós Remus! **

**¬¬…**- Sirius

**¬¬…- **James

**¬¬…**-Lily

**¬¬…**- Eli

**¬¬…**- yo…

**- **Remus- **Adiós!**

**¬¬ -** todos menos Anne y Remusin (mas rápido no?)

**Bueno chicas se que os gustan James y sirius pero no creí que se notara tanto… queréis un par de cubos? O un par de piscinas?**

**Que dijiste Anne? –** dijo Eli con mira psicópata

**Que me gusta quien-** pregunto Lily con una sonrisa que no tenia nada que envidiar a la de su amiga.

**Eh… chao chicos-** dijo Anne antes de salir corriendo, consiguiendo que sus amigas salieran detrás con cara de psicópatas asesinas con ganas de "utilizar" algún que otro cuchillito.

**Bueno mejor que vallamos subiendo para el tren o conseguiremos tener que ir en el autobús noctámbulo y… no me hace ilusión romperme medio cuerpo…**- Dijo James- **¿subimos?**

Ok – Dijeron los chicos

Nada más llegar a Hogwarts, empezó la selección. Algo que lo le sentó nada bien a una persona que estaba especialmente hambrienta…

**Joder! Todos los años igual! Van a acabar matándome de una lipotimia!**- susurro Sirius

**Calla Black que vas a conseguir que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor antes de empezar el año zopenco **

**Cállate Darkly y deja de tocarme las pelotas ¬¬- le contesto siriusito en otro susurro** (que queréis el pobre tenía hambre! Yo tmb me pongo así jejeje).

**Que pelotas Black? Si no tienes jjajajaaja- **dijo Eli esta vez sin bajar el tono de voz, consiguiendo que está vez pararan la selección y que todo el comedor ( pero lo que se dice todo!) les mirara fijamente (hasta dumbly ) ya que sabían del genio de ambos.

**Repite eso-** le amenazó Sirius apuntándola con un trozo de pescado, y bastante cabreado.

**Encantada **– le dijo amenazante Eli

**Atrévete**

**No te tengo miedo Black y lo sabes**

**Atrévete!**

**_Ven y atrévete! Sedúceme! Soy lo mejor! Que va a pasarte! Enrédame! Conquístame! Ven y arriésgate! Conéctate a mi-_**Empezó a cantar Peter (mega rata Express) haciendo que todos los de primero chillaran de miedo (es de esperar por como canta…) y que los de cerca lo miraran como si fuera una rata (es que lo es¬¬)

**CALLATE- **Rugieron Eli y Sirius a la vez

**Venga atrévete!** - Saltó Sirius de nuevo.

**Como te había dicho, tú no tienes…**

**Venga dilo! O me tienes miedo! n.n**

**No tienes PELOTAS! NO TIENES PELOTAS POR QUE ERES UN MARIKON DE MIERDA! NO TIENES PELOTAS-** grito Eli con todas sus fuerza

**Pedazo de…-** pero no le dio tiempo a acabar por que le había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas a Eli una tarta de cacao de caramelo

DIOS! AHORA VERAS! PELOTERO!

¡BUMMM¡

Eso había sido un pedazo de caja de quesos de un olor… no muy bueno

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Esta vez fue un trozo de espaguetis…

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

En ese momento comenzó la mayor pelea de comida que había existido en Hogwarts jamás.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno pues hasta aquí a llegado! Muchas gracias a Lauranamalfoyrin que si no llega a ser por ella no hubiera podido cargar el chap! Jejej

Prometo actualizar pronto! Solo os pido un cosita… REVIEWS! Solo tenéis que darle al botoncito de aquí debajo! El que pone GO! Os lo suplico!

Un beso a Todos/as!


	3. Una comida especial y un gran castigo

**Hola! Aquí el tercer capitulo! Jjejejeje Espero que me dejen mas Reviews… y que os allá gustado el segundo chap de esta historia xD. Sobre los Reviews…**

**Porfa! Venga solo hay que apretar ese botoncito!**

**Bueno pues el rollo de siempre de que TODO esto pertenece a J.K menos los personajes que yo me invento jejejeje pues eso que con esto no gano nada (ya quisiera yo…) y que solo lo hago por entretenimiento (es que hay muchas horas en un dia! Una se aburre! )**

**Pues me dejo ya de rolletes y empiezo con el capitulo, que esta especialmente dedicado a sirius y a Eli, al próximo pondré de las demás parejas jejee es que esta me gusta mucho! espero que os guste! Un beso!**

* * *

CAPITULO.3. Una comida especial y un gran castigo

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

**En el despacho de McGonagall…**

**Se puede saber que hacían dos Gryffindor tirando comida por el comedor como animales que son!**

**Lo sentimos profesora McGonagall fue un error**

**Eso lo dirás por ti Darkly por que a mi no me pareció ningún error verte llena de queso azul- la contradijo un Sirius Black ahora lleno de pasta verde.**

**Ni a mi verte lleno de puré verdoso pedazo de imbecil!**

BUMM¡ Reglazo en la mesa por la profesora McGonagall (eso lo hace mucho mi profesora de música jeje )

**Se acabó 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor!**

**Como! Pero profesora y la copa de…**

**CADA UNO!**

**Oo COMO-** Gritaron Sirius y Eli al escuchar lo que la loca de la profesora les decía

**Quieren 250?**

**** (ambos)

**Así me gusta, sobe vuestro castigo? Limpiar TODO el comedor SIN magia**

**Pero profesora no vamos a poder hac…**

**Ya basta señorita Darkly! Dije sin magia y será SIN magia, y ahora, BAJANSE!**

Ambos salieron del despacho de la "estimada" profesora con la cabeza gacha y diciendo en voz bajitas todas las burradas que se les ocurrían (eso también lo ago mucho cuando me peleo con mi hermana y mi madre nos hecha la bronca ).

Al día siguiente, Sirius y Eli tuvieron que levantarse a las 5:30 AM para empezar a limpiar el comedor…

**Dios Black, eres lo peor que he conocido en toda mi vida-** Le espetaba Elisabeth Darkly a un Sirius Black bien llenito de "mierda", mientras fregaba el suelo con un estropajo**- y mira que he conocido a gente… creeme…**

**Que no me la torres chavala déjame ya en paz que eres mas cansina que Remus cuando le entran sus neuras de chocolate…**

**No te estoy torrando nada! Pesado!**

**Pues entonces no me cuentes a quien conoces y a quien no! Cansina!**

**Mira Black yo a t…!**

**Tu a mi que eh?**

**Yo a ti te mat…**

**Vaya vaya vaya! A quien tenemos aquí! A Darkly, Party** (fiesta en ingles xD) **y a Black, límpiate ya! **

**CALLATE PEEVES! –** Gritaron Elisabeth y Sirius al mismo tiempo, generando así más tensión en el ambiente…

**OHHHHHHHHHHH! BLACK Y DARKLY SENTADOS VAJO UN ARBOL! BESANDOSE! B-E-S-O-S?**

**CALLATE!**- espetaron de nuevo ambos jóvenes juntos

**OHHHH! NO LES GUSTO! PUES HABRA QUE MEJORARRRRRRRRRRLA! NO CREEN!**

**Ni te atrevas Peeves…- **Le decía Eli- **que ni se te pase por esa pobre neurona tuya…**

**Si es que la tiene…- **añadió Sirius

**QUE LES PERECE? HABER! BLACK Y DARKLY ENCIMA DE UNA CAMA! SOLOS BESANDOSE! B-E-S-O-S! Y ALGO MÁS!**

**PEEVES¡**- gritaron ambos jóvenes perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenían

**BLACK Y DARKLY ENCIMA DE LA CAMA MOVIENDOSE! OHHHHHH  
S-E-X-O¡**

**Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia estupido poliestgirt** (no se como se escribe jeje)- Grito Eli mientras le lanzaba el estropajo que mágicamente entro de lleno en la boca del bicho.

**Ara veréis jajajajajjja no sabéis de lo que es capaz de hacer Peeves de Mikyons Puerro.!**

**De Mikyons Puerro-** pregunto Sirius- **Puerro-** dijo antes de echarse a reír con Eli.

**Si puerro PUERRO algún problema? Mirad los vuestros…**

**Algún inconveniente en mi nombre Puerrin-** le pregunto Eli poniéndose colorada (d ira…)

**Por lo que iba a hacer! Que casi se me olvida! Ara veréis el sabor d la venganza! Aunque solo lo probare yo… jejjeje**- Dijo Peeves antes de conjurar un montón de costras y jugo verde apestoso.- **Sonreíd! Que hay va la foto- BUUM todo repletito de esa cosa, las mesas, el suelo, la mesa de profesores, la puertas, ellos**…- vaya la foto quedo perfecta, dijo riéndose de las caras de Sirius y Eli, que en ese momento estaban pálidas al notar los "desperfectos"…

**Maldito hijo de su madre yo a ti t…-** pero a Eli no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que el Poliestgrilt (no se como se escribe… ayuda! Q alguien me lo diga!) se había "desaparecido".

**Me cago en su… abuela! Eso si en su abuela!** –chillaba un muy pálido Sirius**- nos quedaba ese trocito de nada y ahora tenemos que volver a empezar! Por el amor bendito! Toda una mañana y tarde gastadas para nada!**

**Exacto cerdo por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…**

**Como q cerdo! Si no te he dicho na!**

**Pero aun recuerdo lo de que te la "tarro"**

****

**que?**

****

**me lo dices o te rompo la cara por mirarme de esa manera**

**se nota que eres mujer…**

**Uy! Que listo! Lo has buscado en el diccionario o te lo enseño Pettegreew?**

**Y no lo digo por las curvas… que… están muy bien…**

**Oo**

**Si no por tu carácter **

**Oo**

**Todas las tías iguales… unas bordes-** dijo Sirius, pero a la vez tan guapas… sobretodo Darkly_… PERO SIRIUS QUE DICES! ESTAS LOCO! SI ESO TE PEGARON LA LOCURA! YA VERAN POTTER Y LUPIN_…

**Black, acabas de decirme que tengo unas buenas tetas?**

**Y culo **

PAFF, cachetada de Eli… (Pobrecito mi siry-boy… sádica que eres una sádica! Tu t crees q darle esa ostia a mi niño? Eli: Sádica tu madre mona… Clhoe: a que te ago que te caiga el techo y te mato Eli Clhoe: eso me gusta mas, bueno sigamos con la historia…)

**Auch… eso dolió…-** se quejaba Sirius

**Por Pervertido…-** le contesto Eli

**Pervertido ¿ Por que te dije que me gustaban tus curvas ¿**

****

**Eli tengo q…**

**Darkly **

**nn eso**

**que quieres?**

**Pues tenia que decirte algo importante… **

**Pues vamos dime!**

**Eh…**- Sirius dile algo bonito para que no te pegue…

**Que?**

**Guapa!**

**Cerdo **

**Te quiero**

**Te odio **

**Casate conmigo!**

**Muérete …**

**Eres una estrecha**

**Lo se **

****

****

**vale, vale escucha Darkly…**

PAFFFFFF (tranquilos no es otra cachetada )

En ese momento hubo una pequeña explosión y se fue la luz en TODO Hogwarts

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡**- chillaron ambos jóvenes

**BLACK! DONDE ESTAS-** Gritaba histérica la joven, ya que desde que había visto con las chicas las pelis de La Oscuridad y La Señal le tenia PANICO a la oscuridad- **BLACK POR FAVOR CONTESTAME! BLACK! POR FAVOR!**

**DARKLY QUE TE PASA? ESTAS BIEN!**

**BLACK-** gritaba la joven mientras notaba que unas finas lágrimas de terror le brotaban de los ojos

**Darkly escúchame! Primero tranquilízate, segúnd…**

**BLACK NO ESTOY CON HUMOR DE SEGUIR INTRUCCIONES, POR TU TIA DIME DONDE ESTAS!**- dijo Eli esta vez ya llorando como una histérica- **POR FAVOR! NO ME AGAS ESTO!**

**Darkly, Darkly tranquila estoy aquí vale? Haber voy a haber si te encuentro vale¿ Si notas que algo te toca soy yo entendido?**

Pero la joven no le escuchaba, ya que estaba intentando buscar en la oscuridad algo que quisiera herirla o alguna luz _Por que no me traje cerillas? _Pensaba la joven cuando noto la mano "inocente" de alguien en su hombre, consecuencia? Sigan leyendo:

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** gritaba una histérica Eli llorando como una loca

**Darkly, Darkly soy yo, tranquila yo estoy aquí y te prometo que nada malo va a sucederte, tranquila, por favor tranquilízate Eli**- le decía un preocupado Sirius

**Black por favor abrázame!**- decía Eli a gritos y completamente histérica**- Black por favor tengo miedo! no estoy fingiendo! Te lo juro-** decía ella a la vez que notaba el cálido cuerpo del joven pegado a su cuerpo, y notaba que sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaban junto a el en señal de protección- **Te lo juro…-** le decía mientras unas, esta vez gruesas lagrimas, surcaban su bonito rostro.

**Tranquila princesa no te pasara nada-** le decía Sirius al oído, mientras notaba a la joven estremecerse al notar el cuerpo del apuesto animago tan pegado a su rostro- **te lo prometo**- le decía con extraña ternura a la chica _pero que estoy diciendo! Le llame princesa? A ella? Dios que me esta pasando? Por que me gusta tanto tener en mis brazos a mi "mayor enemiga"? dios! Tengo que estar más cerca de ella! Pero que digo! ESTOY LOCO? Es Darkly, Darkly! No me puedo enamorar de ella! Pero es que se ve tan indefensa… _pensaba el joven mago mientras sonreía a la oscuridad, que había conseguido tener tan cerca a la chica de sus sueños (aunque aun el pobre no se hubiera dado cuenta…)

**Black… yo… no quiero que pienses que soy una putilla de barrio al dejarme abrazar… es que…**

**No hace falta que me digas nada Eli, no te considero eso, solo piensa que yo te voy a proteger…**

**Pero Sirius** (milagro! Le llamo sirius! Ya era hora! Tres capítulos para esto! Eli: oye que no soy cortita ya me sabia el nombre  Clhoe: ya ya… sigamos) **Sirius**- Dijo ella separando del abrazo- **como quieres que me sienta si aterrada me abrazo a mi peor enemigo, el mujeriego de Hogwarts, que me dice cosas preciosas y encima siento…**

**Sientes que?**

**Siento… algo… muy…**

**Que sientes Eli? **– Le preguntaba Sirius esperanzado, imaginándose la respuesta

**Yo…-** decía entrecortadamente _que haces Eli! Como le vas a decir que te mueres por besar eso labios carnosos sin que el te trate como a una mas de las suyas y te deje a la semana con el corazón roto, y destrozado? POR DIOS! Es que esta tan bueno!_ (q? los pensamientos son libres no? xD)

**Tu que-** Le decía el joven mientras se acercaba mas a ella

**Yo… -** decía mientras se acercaba a el

**Eli… yo…-** faltaban escasos "milímetros" para ese contacto tan esperado por ambos. Cerraron los ojos, Eli puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de sirius y sirius sus manos en la cintura de la chica, unos segundos y unirían sus labios en aquel codiciado beso. Tres dos uno… en ese momento reapareció la luz, haciendo que ambos abrieran de golpe los ojos, sin haber conseguido ese beso, y consiguiendo ponerse mas colorados que el pelo de Arthur Weasley.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Que les pareció? No me maten por dejar esto así! sin beso! Por favor no me maten! Eli: yo si te mato! Clhoe: tu no te metas que ya e acabao el chap! Ahora a tu camerino! Eli: si, si ya voy  Clhoe: bueno or donde íbamos, que les pareció? Prometo actualizar pronto! LO JURO! 

Solo os pido una cosita REVIEWS! Que quiero llegar a mis primeros 10 Reviews! Sed buenos!

Bueno espero que les aya gustado y pulsen ese precioso botón donde pone GO! Y ahora! A contestar Reviews! (me encanta esa frase!)

**Sas-sonia: Hola guapísima! Muchas gracias por tu Review! Para quien no lo sepa es mi hermana! La mayor  ejejejejeje hay con su Review mas chula que un ocho! Y no me llames peke! Q no soy tan bajita! Me encanta que te guste mi historia! Y no te voy a adelantar na xD ni aunq me amenaces con fotocopiar mi diario y pegarlo por las taquillas del cole xD weno aquí tienes el tercer chap! Espero que te guste!**

**Dew Ro: Hola guapa! Me encanta que te guste mi fic! Muchas gracias por tu Review! Otra lectora! Bien!**

**Espero que este chap te guste xD a mí tmb me encanta mi siriusin! Es más mono! Ya veras q tierno xD jejeje prometo actualizar el próximo chap rápido jajaja es que ya tengo pensado lo que voy a poner jjejeje un besazo! Hasta pronto!**

**Y muchas gracias a Fer-Black por ser la primera lectora del fic y a Laurana-malfoy-rin que si no llega a ser por ella no podría publicar el fic! Muchas gracias guapísima!**

**Este chap os lo dedico a las cuatro guapísimas! Un beso! Espero mas Reviews xD aunque no me puedo quejar xD**

**Chao!**


	4. un beso, una consecuencia

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que este chap os guste de veras! Y que me dejen muchos Reviews!**

**Bueno lo de siempre que estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la sádica de J.K q como no reviva a mi sirius voy y le plagio los libros muhahaha y luego la meto dentro y la torturo!**

**Bueno pues todos son de mi amiga (ya quisiera yo…) J.K salvo Eli, Anne y otros que me vaya inventando xD**

**Un besazo a todas/os y espero que les guste el chap!**

**Sin mas os dejo con el!**

**Porfi pulsad ese botoncito solitario que pide llorando q lo toquéis, ese preciso botón llamado GO! ; - ;**

**Capitulo.4. Un Beso, Una Consecuencia.**

Después de ese "encuentro" de Sirius y Eli, ambos se llevaban peor que de costumbre, se cruzaban por los pasillos y pelea, estaban comiendo y pelea, se encontraban por los terrenos y pelea, en clase y pelea, en los baños y pelea, pelea, pelea y mas peleas.

Sus amigos ya estaban hasta las narices de ellos, si la chica estaba con sus amigas, solo hablaba de Sirius, de cómo lo mataría, de las venganzas, y cuando el chico estaba con los suyos, de lo mucho que la odiaba, de cómo obtener la mayor venganza de los merodeadores solo, y exclusivamente para ella…

Ambos se pasaban el 80 del tiempo hablando del otro, y el otro 20 deseando que saliera algún tema para seguir hablando de aquello.

La mejor manera era que se acabara aquella tortura era aquella: "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a el", así que ambos bandos (merodeadores y las chicas) pensaron que la mejor manera era unirse y así acabar con las fuerzas del mal (Eli y Sirius).

En el gran comedor, ya que Eli y Sirius estaban castigados por haberle puesto el bigote rosa fosforito a el profesor de pociones, Raimond Umbrige (os suena?¿? xD) los chicos pensaron que era el mejor momento para comenzar el plan…

**Bueno princesas-** Dijo James mirando especialmente a "alguien" (ya sabemos quien es…)

**Piérdete Potter-** le dijo Lily, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara

**Si anda compraos un precipicio y tiraros por el-** añadió Anne

**Ey, Ey, Ey! Que solo queremos vuestra ayuda… se que suena raro**- añadió al ver la cara que ponían las chicas- **que alguien como nosotros, tan guapos, listos, perfectos, inteligentes, maravillas de la naturaleza** (y que lo digas…,)

**Ya James, que la estas cagando…**

**Pero Remus...**

**Callaos!-** grito Anne

**Si** – añadió lily**- que queréis? Para que necesitáis nuestra "ayuda"?**

**Para vencer a las fuerzas del mal… (**nah! Este se cree que estamos en Star Works, me parece que se escribe así… )

**Perdón?-** dijeron ambas a la vez

**Escuchad y flipad…**

Eli estaba "haciendo" que estudiaba, mientras planeaba la mejor manera de que Black pagara, y Sirius, mirando como la chica se reía de sus planes y murmuraba en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba: _¿Cómo besaría Darkly? Y ¿Por qué se pone tan bonita cuando ríe, pero bueno Blackie te estas ¿enamorando? Por favor! Y de Darkly?¿ por el amor de dios! Las historias de amor nunca acaban bien! No ves Romeo y Julieta? Y Titanic? Siempre hay muertos… ¬ ¬ mejor que nos vamos de aquí…_ se dijo así mismo mientras se repetía por dentro _Darkly NO es guapa, NO repito NO es guapa! _

En ese mismo momento entraron las chicas ( ya sabéis Lily y Anne…) y se acercaban a Eli diciéndole algo parecido a "Perrito llorando en aula vacía de encantamientos" y como la chica era una amante de los animales a nivel extremamente peligroso salio de allí como alma que lleva el diablo (a no se donde )

Los merodeadores en cambio le dijeron a nuestro amigo Siri-Boy que se escondiera en el "aula de encantamientos" (os suena jajajjaj (risa de dentista psicópata que esta dispuesto a sacarte todas las muelas sin anestesia…)) por que un admirador suyo (un tío si, un tío) estaba dispuesto, ya que era gay a mmm… ¿comérselo? Enterito! Así que como nuestro Siri no es gay corrió como la otra alma del diablo para dentro del aula de encantamientos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

En la otra punta de la sala de encantamientos, donde Eli para ser exactos… o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chicas que estáis haciendo? Sacadme de aquí! Aquí no hay ningún animalito enfermo! Que no me oís! No seáis traidoras que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!-** gritaba un MUUUUUUUUUUUUUY cabreada Eli tratando de tirar la puerta abajo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

En la otra punta, donde Sirius

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno chicos**- decía un muy calmado sirius**- creo que ya se ha ido no? ¿Chicos? ¿Chicos! ABRIDME LA PUERTA!**

**Black?- **dijo una curiosa Eli

**Eli?**

**Como que Eli?**

**Digo Darkly que coño haces aquí?**

**No que haces tu aquí¿¿**

Afuera del aula los chico también discutían sobre si se mataban o se casaban… cuando de nuevo, tan, tan, tan! Se fue la luz! Pero solo fuero del aula jajaja donde sirius y Eli todavía no.

Dentro del aula todo en silencio…

**Darkly¿**

…

**Darkly estas bien?**

…

**Darkly!**

**Que es eso?**

**Vaya ya pensaba que te había comido la lengua un gato…**

**Que es eso?- **repitió asustadiza Eli

**El que?**

**Eso!¿!**

**Parece como si las luces parpadearan**

**Es que parpadean Black**

**Pues como si se fueran a…**

**APAGAR!¡!**

**Darkly respira y luego piensa que no te llega el…**

**Cállate!¡ se va a ir la luz, se va a ir la luz…**

**Y?**

**Que vendrá la niña esa poseída y me quedaran 7 días si es que no me mata al instante y cuando abra los ojos veré tu cuerpo ensangrentado y …**

**Darkly por favor! Que es mi cuerpo! **

PaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Luces fuera chicos! Jajajaja

**Otra vez no… pero señor yo que te e echo para que me tortures de esa manera…**

**Darkly… se te esta yendo la cabeza…**

**Pero…-** De pronto un ruido sordo y Eli en los brazos de Sirius- **que a sido eso?-** dijo la joven MUY asustada

**Eli escucha **

**Que**

**Si te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar me dejarías de pisar mi pobre piececito es que me esta empezando a doler. ¬ ¬**

**Black-** dijo Eli mientras se soltaba de Sirius- **Tengo mucho miedo y yo…-** pero no le dio tiempo a acabar por que sirius le había puesto un dedo en la boca en señal de que.. se CALLARA de una vez

**Eli… escúchame…-**

Decía Sirius mientras le venia a la cabeza la pregunta que hacia poco se había preguntado, _¿Cómo besara Darkly? Sirius esta es tu oportunidad inténtalo… lo estas deseando! NO mentira no lo estoy deseando yo… ¿La quiero? No! no! que va! _ mientras hacia estas reflexiones no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando mas y mas a Eli, y ella que no reaccionaba, en fin que faltaban pocos milímetros cuando por fin! Llego a tocar esos labios, que sin darse cuenta hacía ya tiempo que deseaba, fue un beso cargado de ese sentimientos ocultos de los que todavía no se había dado cuenta ninguno de los dos, y que por fin estaban sintiendo, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas "explosivo" ya que Eli, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia se copio del cuello del joven mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, el por el contrario la abrazaba por la cintura sin querer que se separaran nunca, pero justo en ese momento la luz volvió y los chicos y las chicas entraron por la puerta, pillando a Eli y a Sirius besándose, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta ni de que la luz había vuelto ni de que sus "amigos" estaban allí.

**vaya chicos… eso que es amor post pelea?¿? o…-** empezó James

**O te callas bonito q te queda mejor-** le soltó Sirius completitamente rojo

**Chicos no los torturen es el amor…-** decía Anne sonriente

PAFFFF Eli había salido de aquel "sitio de mierda" como lo calificaba ella y se dirigía como un huracán pelinegro completamente histérico y dispuesto a matar con la mirada.

Justo en ese "perfecto" momento Lucius Malfoy (lo siento chicos pero me apetecía hacer mucho lo que voy a poner! No sabéis cuanto! Solo leed! Muhahahahah)

**vaya, vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí! A Elisabeth-la-amante-de-los-muggles-y-traidora-a-la-sangre-y-ademas-soy-una-putita-que-se-tira-a-toda-la-escuela-Darkly! Cuanto tiempo cielo!**- dijo este arrastrando las palabras "como siempre" y casi quedándose sin aire al decir todo aquel "nombre" que le había puesto a Eli.

**Mira peli-teñido de mierda me importa n comino, no mejor dicho, un espárrago por que el comino te queda largo, lo que pienses, tu o alguno de tus orangutanes que tienes como amigos te quedo lo suficientemente clarito o es que el oxigeno no te llega al cerebro y se te están deteriorando las pocas neuronas que tienes pedazo d jilipoyas!**

**Eh? Me perdí por que lo que tu me digas me entra por un lado de la poya y me sale por el otro bonita**

**Repite eso**

**Perdón?**

**Repite eso**

**Pues mira que lo que…**

Pero Lucius no pudo terminar ya que la "jovencita" le había pegado tal puñetazo que lo había dejado inconsciente a su "querido amigo" y salir peor todavía del cabreo de lo que estaba, y se dirigió a su cuarto, noqueando a todo el que la molestaba…

**Wolas de nuevo!**

**Siento la demorilla que me e pegado es que estoy de exámenes y realmente que tengo la semana llena…**

**Bueno me quedan 16 días y me voy de viaje de semana santa! Genial!**

**Bueno ahora mi frase favorita: ¡!A responder Reviews¡! **

**Sarah Lilian Potter:** Hola guapísima! Si aquí tienes tu beso! Espero que te guste este chap!

Espero que comiences pronto tu fic! Que seguro que esta genial! Un besote!

**Sas-Sonia:** Hola guapetona! Que bien que te guste mi fic "hermanita" jeje espero que este chap te guste tanto como el anterior jejeje bueno aquí tienes ese beso! Se que es mucho mas cortito que el anterior pero ya sabes como se pone mama xD y como suspenda nos quitan el Internet a las 2! Muhaahhahaah! Me nos mal que no te tenia cerca si no con que me degollabas con un boli?¿ bueno guapa espero que me dejes mas Reviews haber si te gusta este chap! T.k.m. guapísima! Un besote!

**Vinnesa:** hola guapa! Genial que te guste! De verdad que me has dado ánimos! Jajaja un besote guapa haber si te gusta este chap!

**Marga-potter: **hola guapa! Muchas gracias por tus 3 pedazos de Reviews! Me encantaron! Oye pero busco aquí y no apareces! Que no estas registrada?¿ bueno un besote y espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior!

**FyoraBlack**: Hola guapísima! De veras que te gusto? Este chap es mas cortito por que estoy de exámenes jajjaja pero prometo que después de los exámenes los pondré muuuuuuu largos, pero por ahora los haré algo cortitos jajaja bueno aquí esta el otro chap! Y espero que publiques tu algún fic! Un besazo!


	5. ¿Amigos?

_**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS!**_

**Veis como no tarde tanto en actualizar esta vez!**

**Bueno sigo con los exámenes, pero como hoy es fin de semana, y anoche me entró una neura de lo que tenía que poner en el fic aquí estoy!**

**Cabe decir que me ir de vacaciones el 18 de Marzo, por lo tanto no podré escribir en algún tiempo, hasta el tres de Abril, pero luego para compensaros os prometo un montón de Chaps! **

**Y que actualizare pronto, si hay tiempo pondré otro más antes de irme!**

**Un besazo a todos y todas por leer el fic y por el apoyo que me habéis dado de verdad, un besazo y como siempre que casi todos los personajes son de J.K, salvo los inventados por mi claro. **

**bueno si tenéis alguna idea de que mas hacer en el fic decírmelo oks? Y como siempre Reviews!**

**Haber si llego a los 20! Jejeje y sin mas cosas que decir os dejo con el nuevo chap!**

**CAPITULO. 5- ¿Amigos?**

Lily, Anne y Eli, llevaban ya casi todo el fin de semana encerradas en su habitación, ya que no podían salir a los terrenos por la oleada de nieve que había.

Habían intentado bajar a la sala común, pero todo el mundo estaba allí apelotonado alrededor de "los merodeadores" que como siempre estaban haciendo alguna que otra bromita pesada.

Esta vez, no fue Eli la que quiso irse de allí, si no Lily, en un ataque de "¿celos?" al ver que Potter estaba besuqueandose con la "chica de la semana". Eli y Anne no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirla escaleras arriba, con la mirada expectante de la mayoría de la sala común, incluyendo a los demás merodeadores (James todavía ocupado…)

En ese momento, Lily estaba pataleando y pegándole patadas a el baúl de una de las "pijas" que compartían cuarto con ellas.

**Lil, Cielo,-** Comenzó Eli calmada- **No crees que debería de ser yo la que estuviera gritando como una loca y tu calmándome, en lugar del contrario?**

**Lo que pasa**- Le dijo Anne- **es que ahora que tú te has vuelto "normal" e ignoras a Black**- Mueca de asco de Eli- **Pues alguna tendría que ocupar tu puesto, como no, y por mala suerte le toco a la pobre Lily…**

**ES QUE ES TAN… TAN… INMADURO!- **seguía chillando Lily- **ES QUE ME DA ASCO!**

**Lily! Escúchame cuando te hablo!-** le grito Eli

**Que**

**Potter, no te da asco, más bien estas un poco…**

**Celosilla?- **Siguió Anne

**Vaya mierda de amigas…**

**LILY! **

**Que ¬ ¬ **

**Por que no probamos hacernos amigas de ellos?-** Dijo Anne

**COMO! Oo –** Gritaron a la vez Eli y Lily

**TU! Te has vuelto loca! Te gustaría hacerte amiga de Black y Potter**!- le grito Lily

**Escucha, yo creo que Anne tiene razón, no quiero y no me hace un gran favor hacerme amiga de ese incompetente, pero la verdad es que siempre les estamos criticando, es decir, que si potter es corto, imbecil, inmaduro… y que si Black es un completo imbecil, falto de cerebro, creído, mala persona, que si peter es retrasado y que si Remus es… bueno de Remus no dijimos nada, pero la verdad es que los estamos juzgando sin conocerlos siquiera… no creéis?-** dijo Eli, sorprendiéndose así misma

**Yo creo que Eli tiene es ahora la que tiene la razón,** - Continuo Anne**- a mi realmente no me han hecho nada, ni Peter, ni Sirius ni James… realmente solo os molestan a vosotras, conmigo no se han metido, y si lo han hecho, a sido en broma, Lily, no hay que tomárselo tan a pecho, además yo siempre e sido amiga de Remus, y no veo por que no podemos probarlo, si son amigos suyos, no tienes por que ser tan malos no?**

**PERO! ELI! Ya te olvidas de Black! Todo lo que te ha hecho!**

**Lily… YO juzgo a Black, pero tampoco lo conozco, quien sabe, si al final en el fondo en una… "buena persona"-** dijo Eli, a la vez que cruzaba los dedos…

**No me lo creo Oo, mis amigas, MIS AMIGAS! Me traicionan por esos descerebrados!**

**Ya lily! Aquí nadie a traicionado a nadie así que cállate!-** Le grito Anne, sacando su genio a la luz.

**BIEN! Bien! Como vosotras queráis! Pero luego no digáis que no os avise cuando acabéis enamoradas de ellos!-** grito Lily, consiguiendo que Anne se pusiera un poco colorada a la vez que reía y que Eli casi se cayera de la cama riéndose como una loca

**Jajjajaajajajajajajajajajaajjajajaaj**

**Chicas ¬ ¬**

**Jajajajajjajajajajja**

**VALE YA: grito consiguiendo que ambas pararan de reír y Eli terminara cayéndose al suelo de verdad…**

**Vale, vale…-** Dije esta ultima sobándose el trasero**- que duro esta el suelo-** ahora eran las otras las que reían**-CHICAS!**

**Tranquila que del suelo no pasas- **le dijo Lily riéndose como si estuviera poseída

**SI! AHORA DE DEMOSTRARE LO CONTRARIO!-** grito tirandose encima de Lily y haciéndole cosquillas.

Justo en ese momento entraron James, Sirius y Remus, Peter no pudo subir ya que se cayó de culo, y se quedo inconsciente…

Lo que vieron los dejaron sin habla…

Eli encima de Lily pegándole con un cojín a la vez que le gritaba, "ahora te voy a enseñar yo las fuerzas de la gravedad listilla!", y a una Anne encima de Eli gritándole barbaridades sobre "mi peluchito! eres una sádica! Por que el! Por que!

Seguían gritando y pataleando hasta que Remus, en un ataque de pánico, dijo tipo McGonagall.

**SILECIO, CALLAOS YA!**

**Remus?¿? Oo**

**QUE OS CALLEIS YA! SOYS PEORES QUE ESTOS DOS JUNTOS!-** dijo señalando a Sirius y a James, que miraban sorprendidos la reacción de su amigo- V**amos a empezar, CALMANDONOS OK?**

**Ok… **- Dijeron las tres chicas algo Cohibidas.

**Bien. Uno, Anne que a pasado para que te pusieras así! tu eres una persona PACIFICA, haber explícame!**

**Emms… pues… bien….yo…**-decía la chica muy colorada y tartamudeando

**Que? **

**Bien… pu-pues Lily,… dijo que del su-suelo no pasaba Eli, y ella dijo que nos iba a en-enseñar las leyes de la gra-gra-gravedad… y tiro mi… mi…mi…**

**Tu que?- D**ijo Remus mas calmado, al ver el estado de shock que tenia la joven

**Mi peluchito por la ventana!-** grito haciendo que rieran todos menos Remus

**Bien. Dos, Lily, que a pasado para que Eli se te tirara encima**

**Anne ya lo ha dicho, por lo de la gravedad.**

**Bien, punto tres, Eli, por que todo este escándalo**

**Pues por que me caí de la cama y estas dos se rieron y Lilian me dijo que …**

**NO ME LLAMES LILIAN ELISABETH!**

**COMO! NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE COMPLETO!**

**Chicas…-** Dijo Anne

**TU TE CALLAS MARIANNE!-** Dijeron las dos chicas

**Oo**- Anne miro a ambas como diciendo, "SOYS IDIOTAS O QUE!"- **REPITE ESO!**

**CHICAS! BASTA YA!-** Grito Remus- **UN GRITO MAS Y LE QUITO A GRYFFINDOR 150 PUNTOS!**

**REMUS!-** gritaron James y sirius que hasta el momento habían estado expectantes a la conversación.

**Vamos a calmarnos si?- **les pregunto Anne.

**Bien… bueno chicos**- prosiguió Eli

**Chicos? Oo-** dijeron pasmados los maraunders

**Que? Es que hemos pensado, que siempre nos estamos criticando sin aun siquiera conocernos… y este es nuestro último año y me gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos mas no?-** dijo Eli con una sonrisa estupenda

**Por mi estupendo**- prosiguió Remus- **siempre me caísteis bien, sobretodo Anne, siempre fuimos amigos verdad?.-** Dijo ganando una sonrisa de esta- **además nunca os metisteis conmigo y me parecéis buenas chicas, por mi podemos empezar de cero.**

**REMUS!-** gritaron James Sirius a la vez

**Mira Potter, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es lo mejor, no podré decirle a mis nietos que mi mayor enemigo era un chaval a quien casi ni siquiera conozco no?**

**Por mi vale- **Cambio de opinión James- **me parece buena la resonación de Evans- Y por ti Pad?**

**Mmnmss**

**Y eso es?**

**Vale…**

**Bien!**

**Bueno-** dijo Lily**- amigos?**

**Como si no nos conocemos**?- Dijo Sirius

**Si empezamos de cero no?-** le siguió el juego James

**Bien…**- Dijo Anne**- Yo soy Anne Clever y tu?-** dijo señalando a Remus a la vez que se reía

**Remus Lupin, para servirle señorita**- dijo a la vez que le besaba la mano, y esta se ponía roja**- Y tu bella doncella?**- dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

**Lily Evans**- Dijo esta riéndose de las jilipoyeces que decía su amigo- **y tu?**

**El famosísimo Sirius Black!-** dijo Padfood, a la vez que Eli ponía mala cara**.- y usted?**

**Eli Darkly- **dijo con una sonrisa**- y tú?**

**James Potter-** dijo este- **bueno y ahora que nos conocemos, nos podemos quedar y hablar sobre… algo?**

**Bien! Haber, quien tiene hermanos?-** pregunto Anne.

**Yo!-** dijo Lily- **tengo una hermana, se llama Petunia, mayor que yo, tiene 25 años, vive conmigo, no me aguanta, se va a casar con una ballena, y es imbecil **

**Jajjajjajajaaj-** se rió Sirius- **pues para hermanos imbeciles el mío! Bien… Se llama Regulus, es menos que yo, mis padre creen que es perfecto por que esta a favor de el lado oscuro, Slytherin, y muuuuy idiota.**

**Bien – **Dijo James- **Yo soy hijo único.**

**Pues aquí el Remus tiene cuatro hermanas mayores, que hacen perrerías conmigo…**

**Pobrecito!-** Dijo Anne a la vez que le abrazaba y se colocaba a su lado- **pues yo tengo un hermano pequeño de cuatro años, monísimo, con una carita de ángel! Se llama Ian y es buenísimo.**

**Bien, y yo**- dijo Eli- **tengo tres hermanos mayores, John, 23 años, mi hermano mayor, y al que mas cariño le tengo realmente, siempre le contaba todo, Brian, 21, mi segundo hermano mayor, hace tiempo que no le veo y se pasaba el dia haciéndome reír, y Andy de 18, que se pasaba el dia haciéndole la vida imposible a la tonta de mi "madre".**

**Y para cuando la boda?-** le pregunto Anne a Eli

**Pues para ya, no creo que tarden mucho, verán mi madre murió**,- anadió al ver la cara de perplejidad de los chicos**- y mi padre entro en depresión, hizo buenas migas con la psicóloga (muggle por cierto) y se van a casar. La tía es idiota cabe aclarar.**

**Bien-** Dijo Sirius**- Pues me da que ya no hay nieve!**

**Como?- **Dijo Lily

**Que según lo que miro por la ventana, ya no hay tanta nieve! Por lo tanto hoy Hogsmeade!**

**Bien pues haya vamos!- **grito James

**Oye chicos**- anadió Remus**- Yo si a las chicas no les importa había pensado en que para "conocernos" mejor, podríamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade, que os parece?**

**GENIAL!- d**ijeron las chicas

**Pues haya vamos! **

Con esa última palabra salieron de allí, dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade, con sus nuevas "amistades"

**Bueno que les pareció?**

**Espero que bien!**

**Y que me dejéis Reviews! **

**Solo tenéis que apretar ese botoncito!**

**Es que no os da pena¿?**

**Haber si llego a los 20 Reviews!**

**Bueno muchas gracias chicas por vuestro apoyo de veras! Este chap va por vosotras!**

_**Bueno voy a contestar Reviews! (me encanta esa frase de veras)**_

**Marga-potter: Hola guapa!**

**Genial que te guste de veras! Pues aquí tienes es tercer chap! Espero que te guste!**

**Y haber si te registras jajajaj**

**Un besazo y te prometo actualizar pronto!**

**Vinnesa: hola guapísima!**

**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y sobretodo tu apoyo! De verdad muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el quinto chap y espero que te guste! Un besazo!**

**FyoraBlack: Hola guapísima!**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te guste! Y aquí tienes el 5!**

**Un besazo muy grande guapa!**

**También les quería dar las gracias a _fer-black_, por ser la primera persona que me dejo un Review,**

**A _Rodew!_ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo!**

**También a _Sarah Lilian Potter_, muchas gracias por haber leído el fic y espero que continúes haciéndolo! Y a como siempre! A _laurana-Malfoy-Rin_ porque si ella este fic no estaría aquí!.**

**Y por ultimo y no menos importante a mi hermana! A _sas-sonia_, a la que quiero mucho y me alegra que te guste esto ajajja un besazo mi niña y espero que sigas leyendo! _¡¡!¡! Te quiero mucho Tata !¡!¡!_**

**Un besazo a todas! Y espero que sigáis leyendo y me dejéis Reviews! **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo**!

_**ClhoeBlackPotter.**_


End file.
